The present invention relates to a camera with infrared beam type remote controller.
In case of a conventional cameras with infrared beam type remote controller, a release signal is projected in a form of infrared beam from a transmitter, a reception circuit which is provided in the camera receives the projected infrared beam, and a shutter is released. The transmitter only projects the release signal with infrared beam, and the camera only releases the shutter by receiving the infrared beam.
Because of this, in the case of cameras like this, it is not possible to get pictures as desired because of distance measurement errors in remote control shots under high luminance where an auto focusing function of the camera does not work satisfactorily or in remote control shots where the auto focusing function measures the distance of a background between right and left objects.